You Won't Do It
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: Sometimes we all just need a smutty story.  Oneshot DMxHG.  Enjoy!


Hermione Granger was the luckiest girl at Hogwarts tonight. Yep, she had a potions project due tomorrow and her partner just so happened to be the oh-so-charming Draco Malfoy, thanks to Professor Snape. The minute Snape had announced her partner she just knew she would be in for one hell of night. Damn that man...both of the them.

It didn't help that she actually had an attraction for Malfoy; I mean come on! His platinum hair deeply contrasted with his dark eyes, he was quite muscular and rather good looking, the Seeker and Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. In short he was the bad boy of Hogwarts and every girl wanted and desired him in some way. Slight problem though; she was a Mudblood, and Malfoy would never consider fucking a Mudblood, let alone even think about it. Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, she was the one he would never want. Him and his Pureblooded ass could go to Hell for all she cared.

Speak of the devil, here he comes now. Get yourself together Hermione, calm down. Let's not give him something to make fun of. Too late...

"Granger, first things first. I don't want to be here any more than you do so let's just do this and turn it in. It shouldn't be that bad seeing as how...Granger, why are you breathing so hard? And why are you sweating so? Are you...OHH! I see."

"See what Malfoy? I'm perfectly fine."

Damn it! That came out in a way too high-pitched voice. Ahh...he's right in my face now. I don't think I can take too much more of this...

"What is it Granger? Am I too close? Perhaps this will make it better."

With that he moves closer, so close that I feel the heat radiating off of his pale face.

"I see we are breathing even harder now Granger. Perhaps I should try and calm you down," his voice becoming deeper yet quieter.

I can see that he is getting ready to throw an insult at me. He's going to tell me how I am a worthless Mudblood and how he would never lower his Pureblood self just to pleasure me. With that thought in mind I use the only weapon I have.

"You won't do it."

"Come again?"

Bingo! That Malfoy pride will always be his downfall.

"You won't do it."

"Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do! I am Draco Malfoy and you are just another damn Mudblood! If I want to ravish you here, right now, I God damn will!"

And with that outburst he finally closes the gap between our faces. He is kissing me with such passion that it almost seems as if he's wanted to do this for a long time. After all, I am the only girl he can't have. I melt into his kisses, responding with equal fervor and vigor. Who thought that it could be like this! I am slowly losing my control and he can sense it. Pushing me down on the cold floor of the room that we are supposed to be brewing a potion in, he looks into my eyes. I can see the lust and the wanting in them. Flashing him a smirk, I break him out of his trance somewhat. He realizes what I have done. I used his pride against him in order to gain something for myself. The anger flashing through his eyes, I can tell that he's thinking about backing off but the lust and pride outweigh the anger. I've got him right where I want him.

"So Granger you think that you can trick me into fucking you? Well, _Hermione_, get ready for the ride of your life."

With that he bites down onto my neck, eliciting pain and pleasure. I let out a loud and shrill scream, something I have been holding in for a long time. This only serves to drive him further, yet I hold no objections. Within seconds I am completely naked under him and he is suckling my breast. He is so forceful yet it feels so good...

"You like that do you Granger? Perhaps you will like this even better."

With a smirk, he shoves two fingers into my pussy. Yet again, another scream emits from my mouth. I just can't seem to hold them in. Slowly, he pumps them in and out all the while watching my reaction. He knows he is teasing me and that I want more but he won't give it to me. Knowing Malfoy, he's gonna make me beg.

"Malfoy, please, more!"

"What was that? Was the innocent Hermione Granger from Gryffindor asking the Slytherin for more?"

"Yes, god yes! Please Malfoy! "

Having been satisfied for now he adds another finger and pumps faster. He lowers his head, stopping at my clit. Teasingly, he licks it, evoking the response he wants. My body gives an involuntary shudder and he licks it again, this time longer. I'm not gonna last much longer...OH MY GOD there he goes. Faster, faster; he's rubbing my clit so hard...

"AHHHH!"

"It's about damn time. Granted Granger, foreplay is all well and good but the actual sex is even better."

He licks up all of my juices then brings his fingers up to my mouth.

"Taste."

Tasting myself seems to have brought about my arousal again and I am lying here on the cold floor wanting to strip him. I reach up and unbutton his shirt, then his pants, now his boxers are gone. My word he is huge!

"Like what you see Granger? By the way that you're blushing I'm beginning to think that you haven't ever seen one before."

With that, he pushes me back down onto the ground, pins my arms back and whispers in my ear.

"This is it Granger, you're getting what you desired. There's no going back now."

He rams hard into me, breaking my barrier, drawing blood. Instantly I freeze and let out a howl. Malfoy's eyes fly open after realizing just exactly what he has done.

"Jesus Christ, are you a virgin Hermione?! I thought that you would have at least fucked the Weasel by now!"

"Was a virgin, Draco. Was."

Looking into his eyes I can see that he is shocked and saddened at what he has done. Even if he is a bastard most of the time, no self-respecting guy would ever intentionally cause a girl so much pain during her first time. With my blood trickling out he starts to whisper again into my ear.

"I am so sorry Hermione. If only I had known, I would have been much gentler."

I can tell that he is severely distraught now, so I have to build his ego up again using the only weapon I have.

"If I'd have wanted it to be gentle I would have fucked the Weasel first. I wanted to be fucked by Draco Malfoy."

There it is again, that pride. He knows his reputation, he is considered the best at Hogwarts. If he weren't girls wouldn't be throwing themselves at his feet. He lets me adjust to him before he proceeds, however. Once he does start to move again it is in slow yet powerful thrusts and I am thankful for it. Even if I do want him to fuck me senseless, it can't be right now.

Now he goes faster, harder. My sweet God, why haven't I done this before?! It feels so good, so right. Whoever said that it hurts so good was spot on. My nails are clawing into his back, drawing blood. It just feels too good; this is such ecstasy.

"Oh God Hermione. Hermione, you are so tight! HERMIONE!"

Malfoy moaning out my name, my first name at that seems to send me over the edge. Almost immediately I can feel my walls tighten around his dick, locking him in. I'm coming, I'm can see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel...

"DRACO! OH MY GOD, DRACO! AHHH...!"

My screaming of his name seems to have done it for him. I can feel his juices spilling into my womb, yet at this point I don't care. I don't want this to end, ever.

Exhausted he climbs off of me and just stares at that ceiling. I would give anything just to know what's going on inside that head of his. Now, he speaks.

"Well Granger, I must say that you were the best fuck that I've ever had."

With that he places a quite chaste kiss on my lips and begins to dress.

"So now what, we're not on a first-name basis again? As I recall you were screaming out Hermione when you came."

"I will call you whatever the hell I please, Granger!"

"You won't do it."

He walked right into that one.


End file.
